Baby Sister
by TieMeDownToYourSoul
Summary: This is just a few one-shots about Prue and Piper when their below the age of ten, see a softer side of Prue and how she loves her sister more than life itself. My first fanfic, so if it's bad that's why and if continued it will be rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-Hey, thanks for checking out my first fanfic. Seriously, tell me if it sucks cause this is just a story I wrote like two years ago and I have more if it's any good. Well, I guess this where I let you take control and read the thing I wrote when I was thirteen. I know they still have their powers when their five and seven, so the time line is off as well. **_

_**Enjoy?**_

_***One-year-old Piper smiles at four-year-old Prue, relationship begins***_

**_So I won't give up, no I won't break down. Sooner than it seems life turns around and I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, someone's watching over me…_**

She hated her.

She hated the little pink dresses and matching bows, she hated the giggles and gurgles followed by her family coos of encouragement, she hated the smell of dirty diapers, but most of all she hated the fact that this tiny girl adored her.

"Ooh," Musical laughter filled the small child's room as a four-year-old Prue dropped her Barbie doll and whirled around, groaning as she saw baby Piper come crawling in.

"Get out, Piper." Prue sighed, shaking her head and turning back to the Barbie dream house, but that only brought Piper closer to her as the baby gurgled and grabbed a hold of Prue's shirt.

"Ooh," Piper beamed, squealing as Prue tugged her shirt away.

"No, I said get out, Piper!" Prue shouted, squinting her eyes and levitating her sister straight out into the hallway, slamming the door swiftly with a flick of her hand. "Stupid baby, stupid baby _talk_, stupid mommy stealer."

"Prudence Halliwell, why is your sister in the hallway?" Patti demanded, walking into the room with Piper on her hip, a scowl on her mother's face.

"She walked out," Prue lied, shrugging as she hid her blush and watched her mother sigh in sadness as she set Piper in the bassinet and planted herself on Prue's bed, patting it till the four-year-old moved towards it and slowly climbed to sit beside Patti.

"Do you want me to tell you a secret?" Patti questioned, brushing a strand of Prue's dark brown hair from her eyes.

"Okay," Prue agreed with a small smile, looking up into her mother's chocolate eyes and seeing nothing but love and devotion.

"When I had Piper and held her for the first time I knew that everything would be okay, that no matter what happened Piper would have someone to watch over her. And another thing is that I knew she had a great big sister waiting at home for her…" Patti grinned, watching Prue sheepishly glance up and smile brightly.

"Me?" Prue guessed and Patti gave her a nod, kissing her daughter's head.

"Yes you, Prue." Patti chuckled before standing up and ruffling her eldest daughter's hair, the brown locks were slowly becoming raven colored and Patti sighed before grinning again. "You'll watch her for me, won't you Prue?"

Prue glanced up at her mother for a long moment before turning her direction of eyesight towards the bassinet where Piper stood, her eyes shining and her mouth open to revile her two bottom teeth, drool slipping down her chin.

"Otay, Mommy." Prue agreed and Patti left an unspoken thank you to the girl before walking to the bassinet and kissing her baby's head full of hair.

"Be safe my darlings," Patti waved, grabbing her cardigan from her room before leaving for work, and when Prue saw the car leave the driveway she made her way over to the crib.

Piper squealed with glee as Prue glanced through the bars at the toddler, a hesitant hand coming out to brush a strand of brunette curls from the girl's eyes.

"Hi, Piper, I'm your big sister." Prue whispered as the baby blew a spit bubble and chirped with laughter, clutching Prue's finger in her hand before bringing it to her mouth.

"Ooh," Piper replied, chewing on the flesh as Prue squirmed with laughter and tried to pry her finger free of her sister's grip, failing miserably as Piper tightened her hold and whined.

"Mommy says I has to watch over you," Prue explained to the girl as Piper grinned innocently and continued to gnaw. "So's I'm basically your angel."

"Pooh," Piper suddenly exclaimed, dropping Prue's finger as the other girl groaned and wiped the slobber onto her pink t-shirt. "Pooh,"

"Pooh-Bear?" Prue guessed, reaching for the little pooh bear that sat beside Piper's crib only to be shot down when the little girl grunted and moved away as Prue extended it to her.

"Pooh," Piper repeated with furrowed eyebrows, babbling as she stretched for her something in the air, her small hands grasping the silent air around them.

"Grams! Piper wants somethin!" Prue yelled from her spot beside the crib and a few minutes passed before her grandmother wondered into the room carrying a bottle.

"Thank you for watching her, Prudence." Grams praised, touching her granddaughter's head momentarily before beaming down at Piper. "Does little Piper want her bottle?"

The baby squeaked in frustration as she pulled herself up and glared at her grandmother, moving her eyes to land on Prue who had taken her spot back beside her doll house.

"Pooh!" Piper sighed, pointing her finger at her sister and grinning when Grams gasped and finally understood what she was saying.

"Prue?" Grams recapped and Piper guzzled her spit furiously as her dark eyes sparkled.

"Pooh, Pooh, Pooh!" Piper chanted, bouncing on her heels as she giggled and Prue simply stared at her in shock¾her name was her sister's first word.

"Well, Prudence, I think someone is requesting your presence." Grams laughed, turning to stare at the small child who stood and moved towards her baby sister, her eyes wide and her jaw extended slightly as she stared.

"Pooh!" Piper cheered as Grams lifted her from the crib and set her on the ground, Piper wobbling forward before latching onto her sister's waist and clinging.

Smiling, Prue gently lifted her sister up, cuddling her close as the two ended up stumbling back onto Prue's bed, Piper resting comfortably in her lap with her thumb in her mouth. Grams smiled at the two before taking her leave, peeking over her shoulder to see Prue gently caressing Piper's curls.

Prue loved her.

The jealousy would fade over time and Prue knew that every moment of every day she'd be watching over her little sister, even when it seemed like they were world's apart.

Prue was always gonna be there for Piper, right next to her when the pain was unbearable and when it came to that point Prue would take it way, Prue would make it better.

Prue was going to be Piper's angel.

_***Three-year-old Piper stumbles into a healing five-year-old Prue's arms***_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside of me I can be the one, I will never let you fall. I stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven, it's okay…**_

"Oww, oww, oww...I fell down!"

"Oh, Piper, darling just get up." Grams ordered, observing her daughter and seeing that she only had a simple scrape.

"No, it hurts!" Piper whined as she grabbed her knee and rocked slightly, laying helplessly in the messy attic.

"Oh, baby, come here and let Mama take a look." Patti suggested with a laugh, Piper pathetically crawling towards her mother as Prue casually stood aside.

"Is she okay, Mommy?" Prue asked, gazing at little Piper's bleeding knee and flinching whenever her baby sister whimpered.

"Don't worry, Prue, your sister is just as strong as you are." Patti assured her eldest, Prue beaming before picking up a few loose items and carrying them towards her Grams.

The five-year-old occasionally flickered glances at her mother, watching as she rocked Piper softly before kissing her head and singing a small song to her. A small medical kit rested beside Patti, supplied by a reluctant Grams, and she carefully placed a band-aid over Piper's cut and smiled.

Piper's eyes were red and she whimpered slightly, but it quickly turned to a giggle as Patti picked up her knee and placed kisses all over it.

"All better, baby girl?" Patti questioned and Piper nodded happily and strung her arms around her mother's neck and sighed in content.

"Prudence, why don't you finish putting these old candles away and I'll get you and your sister some ice cream before I leave for work?" Patti suggested as she stood, holding Piper on her hip.

"Okay Mommy," Prue agreed before skipping towards the candles and waving her hand, each flick of fire slowly disappearing before her eyes.

"Excellent work, darling." Grams beamed and Prue straightened her form arrogantly before squinting her eyes and watching each candle fall into place, Grams adding in more words of encouragement and admiration of the child. "Amazing,"

Prue happily basked in the attention of her Grams, she knew the minute Phoebe started crying the attention would disappear so Prue soaked it in while she could.

"Piper, your getting ice cream on the counter." Prue pointed out, glancing at her little sister and laughing quietly when Piper's wide eyes landed on her and reviled her face.

"What so funny?" Piper demanded with squinted eyes.

"Your face, it's covered in chocolate!" Prue giggled through a mouthful of her own sweet treat.

It was true, there was a ring of chocolate around Piper's mouth and somehow the little witch had managed to get it in her hair and on her eyelashes.

"Oh well!" Piper squealed, shrugging as she dug back into her treat, swinging her legs under the table as Prue took delicate bites.

Patti had left for work and Grams was tending to Phoebe, leaving the two girls to fend for themselves and of course Prue was quick to take charge over her three-year-old sister.

"We're playing Barbie's after this," Prue declared as she glanced at her sister, Piper's eyebrows furrowing as she looked up.

"Say who?" Piper scoffed, her face covered in sprinkles and brown melted ice cream.

"Says me and you can't say no cause I'm older," Prue decided, leaning over and wiping the sprinkles from her sister's face.

"Otay Pooh," Piper nodded, smiling when the other girl kissed her cheek before they both returned to their ice cream. "But I gets the pwetty one this time."

"Okay," Prue sighed, giving Piper a toothy grin as they hurried through their treats.

Fifteen minutes later they had resigned from Barbie's and were now outside playing on the front steps, Piper building blocks while Prue played hopscotch on the concrete patio area.

"One, two, three, four¾Piper, did you see? I did it!" Prue cheered as she glanced up to find her sibling grinning brightly at her.

"Yeah!" Piper clapped, standing wobbly as she made a move forward. "I wants to try,"

"Piper, Mommy and Daddy said you can't play till you get older." Prue reminded her, her tone more concerned than bossy as her little sister moved towards her.

"Daddy is gone and so is Mama," Piper smirked before tossing a rock and watching it slowly hit the five as she beamed at her older sister. "I be like you, Pooh."

With pure confidence Piper hopped on one foot onto the one and headed to the two, Prue watching her carefully and her heart squeezing as Piper squeaked and her bent leg sent her toppling over.

"Oh no!" Prue exclaimed, squatting beside her fallen sister who was staring wide eyed at her with a trembling lower lip. "Piper, are you okay?"

"No, I gots a boo-boo." Piper whispered, raising her hand and showing Prue her small hand that held a delicate, but clean cut.

"Uh-oh, let's go clean you up." Prue suggested as she grabbed Piper's hand and helped her stand up. "You are going to be just fine."

Piper nodded in agreement as crocodile tears rushed down her cheeks and she followed her sister to the downstairs bathroom, sitting on the toilet when instructed. Prue stood in the middle of the bathroom for a few minutes, staring at Piper and trying to remember what her mom had done to comfort the brunette that morning in the attic.

Step one.

She moved a pace forward and folded her arms around Piper, rocking her till Piper's sobs became hiccups.

Step two.

She placed a delicate kiss on the girl's head and watched Piper sniffle and look up at her with confusion swimming with tears.

Step three.

Moving towards the cabinet the raven-haired girl slowly pulled out a box of band-aids, removing one from the package and placing the rest back in their rightful place. As she squatted beside Piper she brushed her sister's hair from her eyes and smiled.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when the skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away…" Prue sang lightly as she placed the band-aid on Piper's hand with a smile.

And the final step was easy as Prue carefully picked up Piper's injured hand and placed kisses all over the small tanned skin.

"You okay, baby sister?" Prue questioned and Piper nodded quickly as she leaped off the toilet seat and wrapped her arms around Prue's neck, squeezing tightly.

"Mommy does kissing trick too," Piper giggled as she allowed Prue to somewhat carry her out of the bathroom and towards the parlor, or in their case, the playroom.

"Yeah, but I'm no mommy." Prue reminded her as she watched Piper nod in agreement before transfixing her stare on the dollhouse made in the shape of the manor. "Go play,"

"Thanks Pooh," Piper smiled before rushing off and Prue watched her little sister for awhile, making sure she was safe from harm's way...a task she'd do for the rest of her life.

_***Seven-year-old Prue gives the harsh reality of their mother's death to five-year-old Piper***_

_**Now and again we try to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn around cause it's not too late, it's never to late...**_

The soft material caressed her skin as she pulled it over her form, sighing as it hit it's length to her knee and rustled slightly. The hair brush resting on her nightstand had her attention at the moment as she reached for it and dragged it through her long raven colored hair.

One tug...it was all a dream. Two tugs...it wasn't happening. Three tugs...today was just a fantasy, a nightmare. Four tugs...how was the going to tell her sisters? Five tugs...why did her mom have to go up against that stupid demon alone?

"Prue,"

Bowing her head, Prue gently set her brush back on the nightstand before glancing back to see a nervous Piper dressed in a pretty knee length black gown with her hair braided in pig-tails with black roses tying the braids.

"Hey sis," Prue whispered in a small voice, the tone coated with her tears of agony.

"Sissy, when's Mommy comin home?" Piper asked, her large eyes wide as she tilted her head to the side and tugged Prue's dress, hinting for her to pick her up.

"I don't know, Piper." Prue mumbled sadly, she couldn't understand why Piper was having such a hard time understanding all of this.

"Why are we dressed up? Are we going to a party?" Piper questioned, scrunching her nose and obliging as Prue gently took her hand and instructed her to follow her to the bed, the petite five-year-old scrambling into her older sister's lap immediately.

"No, it's not a party." Prue sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks as Piper hummed softly and played with the designs on Prue's dress, tracing the circles and rose shapes.

"Is Mommy gonna get dressed up too? Mommy looks pretty when she dresses up," Piper grinned, looking up at her sister for approval and finding nothing but cold eyes. "Prue, what's wrong? Why are you so sad all the time?"

Prue blinked her tears away as she turned her head, glancing at the framed picture on her nightstand, a small photo of her and her mother cuddled together on the front porch. She couldn't believe Patti was gone, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Oh Mom, how could you leave me?" Prue demanded, forgetting that she wasn't alone as she gazed at the memory in the wood frame. "How could you leave Piper and Phoebe?"

The air was silent as Piper began to whimper, glancing up at Prue desperately as she grappled for her sister's hair and latched on, tugging slightly and whining till Prue looked at her.

"Where's Mama?" Piper snapped, her eyebrows furrowing angrily as she watched Prue shake her head and sniffle, she was sick of everyone avoiding her questions, they had been doing it for a week and it had begun when her mother had taken Prue to camp with her and never returned.

"Mommy went to Heaven, Piper." Prue finally confessed, but Piper growled in disbelief and if Prue was being honest with herself she didn't believe it either...how could her mother go to Heaven?

That would make her dead and Patti Halliwell wasn't dead, people like her mother didn't die because it wasn't their destiny...everyone had a destiny and that _wasn't _her mother's.

Sighing, Prue held her little sister a tad tighter and rocked her gently, she hadn't really been able to face her family since she had watched her mother get zipped into a bag. Every time Prue looked at Piper she saw her mother's eyes and Phoebe...Phoebe looked _exactly _like Patti.

"I'll never let anything hurt you though, sis." Prue assured her, stroking Piper's hair as Piper continued to whimper. "I'll never let you get hurt."

"I want Mommy! I want my Mommy now!" Piper screamed, tears rolling like a river down her rounded cheeks. "Where's Mama? I want Mommy right now!"

Prue didn't know what else to say to her little sister, she couldn't tell her that Patti wasn't going to come running when Piper cried anymore, the soft-hearted girl knew her mother had gone to Heaven, but she didn't know that her mother wasn't ever coming back.

"When is Mommy coming home, Prue?" The five-year-old mumbled as Prue sighed, getting a little frustrated.

"Mom won't come back this time, sis." Prue admitted, but that only angered the child even more as she began to wiggle around in Prue's lap, fighting her hold.

"Mommy! Give me back my Mommy! I want my Mommy!" Piper screeched.

"Piper, stop yelling right now." Prue ordered sternly, her eyebrows furrowing, she was so tired and her eyes were burning from crying so much.

"Mommy! Mommy come back, Mommy come home right now!" Piper yelled, pounding her small balled up fists in Prue's chest as she sobbed and chocked on herself, shaking her head in denial as she cried and screamed for her mother.

"Mom isn't coming back, Piper!" Prue snapped, shoving her little sister off the bed and getting a satisfaction from watching her hit the floor with silence. "Get that into your head! She's dead and she left us here alone, she won't ever come back!"

Piper's eyes watered as she felt her lower lip quiver and to her surprise she was lifted into someone's warm embrace and she instantly recognized the smell of her father's cologne.

"Prudence Halliwell! She's five-years-old, don't talk to her like that! She doesn't understand and she's just a little girl!" Victor thundered, cradling Piper's head to his shoulder.

"No, she needs to stop being such a baby!" Prue shouted back as she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, Piper shimmying out of her father's hold as she chased desperately after her sister.

"Prue! No, Prue, don't leave me!" Piper begged, pushing her sprint a little harder as she saw a head full of raven hair disappear. "No, Prue, no!"

The child turned the corner and slammed into a warm body, her arms catching her weight as she fell back and sniffled, glancing up she sighed in relief at the sight of Prue staring down at her sorrowfully.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked, squatting beside her sister and wiping the girl's tears away, her own tears falling onto Piper's dress.

"Please don't leave me, please don't go like Mommy." Piper pleaded as she leaped forward and latched onto Prue's neck, clinging as she sobbed hard and fast.

"I'm not gonna leave you, sis. I'll always be right here to hold your hand and take you where you need to be...don't you feel that?" Prue questioned, resting her hand on Piper's and watching the brunette sniffle and wipe her nose with the back of her empty hand.

"Feel what?" Piper asked softly.

"Me holding your hand, me comforting you, me being your big sister...me staying right here and being your awesome big sister." Prue smiled, a light feeling hitting her belly as Piper gave her a weak grin in reply.

"I think so," Piper nodded as she allowed Prue to help her stand, their hands staying close to each other's as their Grams came into the hallway with red rimmed eyes.

"Girls, it's time to go." Grams murmured and the words entered both girl's ears and flowed down to their neck as they rested in her chest.

Together they got into the car and drove in silence to the funeral, together they listened to the preacher speak of a woman he never met, together they rested a rose on their mother's grave, together they whispered their goodbyes, and together they stood in front of the stone as the last pile of dirt was set on their mother.

"You okay?" Prue whispered as she kept her eyes on the grave stone, reading her mother's name over and over till it was burned into her mind.

"No," Piper replied through her tears.

"Don't worry, sis, I gotcha." Prue assured her as she gave her sister's hand a squeeze before tugging it slightly and leading her towards their waiting Grams.

Together they held onto each other like it was all that was left, but then again, it both set of eyes it _was _the only thing left and neither had any plans to let go.

Together.

___***_Five-year-old Piper wants to be someone she's not, so seven-year-old Prue set out to fix it***

_**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare, I'm just a kid, I know that is not fair. Nobody cares cause I'm alone in the world is having more fun than me, tonight...**_

"Piper, please come back over here!" A seven-year-old Prue whined, chasing a little five-year-old cape and mask wearing Piper.

"Stop calling me that stupid name," Piper ordered as she jumped heavily on a couch cushion to insure a good bounce before flying towards the parlor.

"Grams is gonna kill you if she sees you." Prue sang as she crossed her arms over her chest and smugly stuck her tongue out.

"Well, I'll just...I'll freeze her!" Piper cheered as she gave Prue a self-satisfied grin before taking off into the kitchen, twirling around Phoebe's highchair as her toddler sister slammed her spoon against the plastic and gurgled.

"Pip, no's run!" Phoebe scolded causing Grams to smile from her spot behind the counter.

"Your sister is right, dear, don't run in the manor." Grams chuckled, shaking her head as Piper ignored her and continued to make plane noises as she ran about.

"Grams, make her stop!" Prue pleaded, stomping her foot as she pouted her lower lip and continued to glare helplessly at her little sister.

"Prudence, she's only having fun. Why don't you join her?" Grams questioned, glancing at her scowling granddaughter.

"Because it's stupid to play superheroes," Prue explained with a pointed look at her little sister who suddenly stopped running, her arms hanging limp at her sides as her shoulders sagged before she whimpered.

"Uh-oh, uh-oh, Pip sad!" Phoebe gasped, flinging her spaghetti towards the middle sister and Piper didn't even turn her head as both her hands went up in the air to freeze the food before it hit her and ruined her cape.

"Your mean!" Piper yelled, dropping her hands and ducking as the spaghetti hit the floor and the door swung shut behind her.

"Piper, dear, come back!" Grams called, but the little brunette didn't return so Grams turned her eyes to Prue who was guiltily looking down. "Prudence, what was that all about? You rarely ever fight with your sister."

"Grams, she looks dumb in that mask." Prue sighed shaking her head in anger.

"Prudence, honey, she's only having fun. She likes to play games." Grams argued, stirring the pot of soup on the stove as she occasionally flicked glances towards Prue.

"Well, she needs to grow up and be more like me. Mommy never would..." But Prue was cut off by Phoebe's sharp scream, both she and Grams turning to find the little girl tear filled.

"Mummy!" Phoebe sobbed as she whimpered and Grams sighed before setting her wooden spoon down, rubbing her hands dry on a towel before scooping her young granddaughter up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Piper," Prue sighed, jutting her thumb towards the door before casually turning around.

"That's a good idea, Prudence." Grams grumbled as she tried to stop the cries erupting from Phoebe's mouth.

Prue slowly made her way around the manor, glancing up the stairs for Piper's form or looking in hidden areas they used while playing hide and seek. She truly felt bad for what she had said, she loved Piper more than anything...it had been that way since the day Piper said her name for the first time.

When their mother passed away a seven-year-old Prue took it upon herself to guard her five-year-old and two-year-old little sisters at whatever cost.

The sight of a red cape caught the girl's eye and moving into the parlor she wasn't surprised when she found Piper pouting furiously on the couch.

"Hi," Prue smiled, Piper glancing at her and childishly sticking out her tongue.

"Go away!" Piper ordered with another pout.

"No way, Piper, I wanna talk to you." Prue grinned and Piper quickly stood up, squinting her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"My name is _not _Piper," The child boomed before raising her hands.

"You can't freeze me, doe-doe-bird! I'm a witch." Prue scoffed her beam as smug as usual.

"Well, if I could I would." Piper declared before bouncing on the couch cushions and ignoring Prue's advances towards her.

"Why are you wearing that mask?" Prue demanded and Piper ceased her bouncing to glance at her big sister, her eyes hesitant to answer.

"Cause it's cool," Piper exclaimed, her cheeks flushing a bright pink before she drew her red cape up and spun in a circle, tumbling off the couch.

"Piper!" Prue gasped, swing her arm just in time as the girl plummeted onto the floor and hit the wood instead of the coffee table.

"Ouch, that hurt." Piper squeaked as she glanced up at Prue with tears in her eyes, the older girl instantly rushing to her sister's aid and helping her onto the couch.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Sorry I didn't move a pillow for you. Do you want me to get you ice? I'm sorry you fell." Prue rattled as she patted her sister's back and watched Piper sniffle before wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine, you can't hurt a superhero." Piper murmured.

"Piper everybody can hurt anybody," Prue reminded her, tucking a few loose strands of raven hair behind her ear.

"I know," Piper admitted with a nod. "I just...I wish I was super."

"You are, dumbie! We're _witches_, hello, remember that?" Prue sneered as Piper shrugged one shoulder weakly and hung her head.

"So? It's not like anyone knows that but us." Piper pointed out, glancing up at Prue and watching the older girl's eyes flutter close for a moment. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't say sorry, I should say sorry." Prue snapped and Piper nodded in agreement before Prue chuckled and hugged her sister close. "I'm sorry, you can be a superhero if you want."

"Okay," Piper yawned.

"But not during naptime or snack time." Prue decided as she watched Piper beam lazily and nod in agreement.

"Okay," Piper repeated.

"Now, come on, take that silly old mask off." Prue instructed, reaching for the red mask that shielded her sister's eyes, but to her surprise Piper yanked away with a whine.

"No, you can't take it from me!" Piper exclaimed as she scrambled off the couch and went to pass her older sister, Prue rolling her eyes before swinging her hand and watching the living room parlor doors slam, locking Piper in. "Hey, no fair!"

"Take off the mask, Piper." Prue instructed in annoyance, but once again Piper shook her head and stumbled back till she was pressed against the door.

"I am not Piper, I'm Freezo!" Piper declared as she swept her cape up slightly, pointing her chin in the air before sinking back again.

"Fine, then tell me why you won't take it off." Prue suggested and sorrowfully Piper breathed in before gazing timidly at her sister.

"They...they told Piper she was ugly and that she was a freak." Piper whispered and Prue's big sister instincts ran through her as she glared harshly at her sister, waiting for her to continue. "So I putted on this mask cause I'm not Piper anymore and now I don't have to be ugly."

"Piper Sherly Halliwell _is _beautiful and those kids are just...stupid heads!" Prue declared and Piper's eyes widened through her mask, Prue smiling softly at the sight.

"But she's not funny like you or...or adorable like Phoebe. She's just plain old Piper." The five-year-old sighed and Prue stood from the couch and walked over to her little sister.

"_Exactly_, that's the best part about her." Prue grinned as she kissed her sister's forehead before reaching down and holding the edges of the mask in between her fingers. "Now, can you give me my little sister back? Are you ready to take off this thing?"

"I guess," Piper muttered and smirking Prue slowly yanked the red mask off, tossing it lazily over her shoulder and adjusting to Piper's big brown eyes.

"That's better, now come on, Pheebs is probably eating all the ice cream like the piggy she is." Prue joked, swooping her little sister into a hug and breathing in Piper's musical laughter.

"Okay!" Piper agreed and pulling the ties on her cape the two vanished out of the parlor doors, the sound of the footsteps echoing through the manor as they left behind the red mask and the red cape that was slowly fluttering to the ground.

In time, Prue knew Piper would see her beauty, but for now she had to be there to assure her little sister that she was indeed the most gorgeous girl on the planet.

**_A/N- So, um, ta-da! That's just a few and I have some with them in their teen years and more Phoebe too. So, just tell me if you'd like me to continue._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thirteen old Piper, fifteen old Prue...****Piper's first boyfriend**

_**Said those teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone will bleed…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Your lying!" A shrill voice exclaimed as Prue walked into the manor and lazily dropped her backpack on the floor.

"No, Pheebs, I'm not. This is the ninth time you said I was and I'm not!" Piper snapped as she came down the stairs, a bouncing Phoebe behind her.

"How can I be sure?" Phoebe challenged as she trailed Piper and Prue simply brushed it off as Phoebe teasing the girl again, it wasn't an unusual sight to see Phoebe following Piper like that...the youngest adored anything Piper said or did.

"Because he's coming over later today," Piper confessed and this time Prue's attention came back, watching as Piper whirled around with a grin on her face while Phoebe's eyes bulged out and her jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Phoebe frowned, her excitement going to monotone quickly.

"What happened to happy Phoebe?" Piper giggled, continuing her walk towards the kitchen, this time with Prue hot on Phoebe's heels.

"She disappeared when her sister actually said she was having her boyfriend over." Phoebe answered with a scoff, staring at Piper who smiled brightly.

"I like Jeremy, he's sweet and he listens to me. We get along…" But Piper was cut off as Prue's vicious growl swept through the air.

"Jeremy Evans? As in football player, _player _Jeremy?" Prue demanded, putting an emphasis on the second label, because it was the truth, this boy was nothing but a cheater.

"Yes, I suppose that's who your talking about." Piper shrugged, giddily grabbing a glass from the cabinet and pouring herself water.

"No way are you going out with him," Prue snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest and stood in front of her frowning sister.

"Of course I am, who died and made you boss?" Piper sneered, her face paling as she came to realization of what she said.

"Grams," Prue and Phoebe answered together numbly, both girls standing in front of Piper with their arms crossed and scowls on their faces.

"Well, if Grams was here she'd let me go out with Jeremy." Piper grumbled as she bowed her hand and nervously played with the counter edge.

"No she wouldn't, Grams was a hundred times more protective than Prue and I." Phoebe reminded her in disbelief, a sarcastic smile creeping onto her lips.

"I don't get it, shouldn't you guys be focusing on something other than me?" Piper demanded, rolling her eyes as Phoebe and Prue traded looks before disagreeing. "What about your cheer team, Prue? Oh, and Phoebe your friends?"

"Piper or cheerleading?" Prue sighed, holding both hands in the air with the palms up as she acted out the role of a scale. "Cheerleading or Piper...hmm that's a tough one, I guess I choose...uh my _sister_!"

Phoebe chuckled lightly as she and Prue mentally high-fived before watching Piper pout and rock back and forth on her heels. Phoebe may have been the youngest, but Piper was naïve and they had taken up protecting their sister.

"But he's so cute!" Piper whined as she dramatically stomped her foot.

"Piper, cute leads to danger." Phoebe sighed, before pointing at herself with a grin. "Look at me."

"I am looking at you, Pheebs." Piper laughed before the sound of a doorbell chimed through the manor, everyone turning towards it before their eyesight shifted to and fro.

"I still don't like this," Prue grumbled as Piper squealed and hurried past them.

"We'll end it before it begins," Phoebe assured her as she and her older sister traded smirks before nodding and walking to join their sister.

* * *

Prue wondered into the lunch room, humming a few cheers under her breathe as she beat her pom-poms together and moved past her table full of cheerleaders. Suddenly, the whispers brought her to a stop as she leaned into a little closer to hear them better.

"…an ass," "…poor Piper," "…Prue," "…kill him,"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Prue demanded and her squad jumped in surprise as they all faced her in complete fear.

"Uh, Prue, hi…" Morgan, her right hand friend, spoke as she bit her lip nervously.

"Okay, what's going on? Did I just hear Prue, kill, Piper, and ass in the same sentence?" Prue growled, her eyes narrowing in anger as everyone shifted again in their seats.

"Nothing, she's just with Jeremy now, right?" Morgan questioned, her eyes flickering from the girls around her as Prue fumed.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Prue mumbled with a stiff nod.

"Well, he's just a jerk and it may sound stupid, but um...yeah, he's just a jerk." Amber, another one of her closer friends, blushed.

Prue sniffed loudly as she rose her chin and scanned her eyes across the cafeteria, looking past each one of the tables till she found Piper sitting with the jocks, Jeremy's arm thrown around her shoulder.

"Prue?" Morgan whimpered as she noticed the pom-poms in her fists becoming more and more crinkled as Jeremy squeezed Piper to him.

"Excuse me," Prue seethed before storming towards the jocks table, her skirt fluttering as everyone watched her walk past in fear.

It was a school known fact that if someone laid a finger on Phoebe or Piper things would turn out in the worst ways...especially if it was a boy.

"Hello, Jeremy." Prue smiled, her voice plastic and unemotional as she glared deeply at the teenaged boy who stared at her in boredom.

"What's up, Prue?" Jeremy replied as he allowed his bad boy smirk to slip onto his lips, hand lazily plopping down onto Piper's chest, just inches from her breast.

"So, your dating my little sister?" Prue snapped.

"Prue," Piper whined as she blushed pink before bowing her head, brunette bangs covering her embarrassment as Prue ignored her and kept her focus on Jeremy.

"Uh, yeah, what's it to you?" Jeremy scoffed.

"Like I said, she's my _baby _sister." Prue shrugged, a small crowd of people gathering closer to hear the commotion. "So, I'd appreciate it if you'd take your grimy hands off her."

"And what are you gonna do if I don't, Prue? Spank me?" Jeremy teased, flexing his eyebrows as Prue burned a crimson red and grounded her teeth.

"Not even close, Evans." Prue chuckled, shaking her head with anger.

"Back the fuck off, Halliwell, you don't scare me." Jeremy assured her with a pointed glare, standing and grabbing Piper by her forearm.

"Where are we going?" Piper hissed in worry, wincing as Jeremy tightened his grip and dragged her over the seat, Piper fumbling over her footing as she followed. "Jeremy, _where _are we going?"

"Shut-up, just follow me." Jeremy ordered as he kept walking and Piper nodded before she felt herself being tugged backwards.

"Piper, come on, let's go." Prue snarled as Jeremy halted in his step and turned to glower at her.

"Really, Prue? If you want your little sister to go with you your gonna have to get through me. She's my _girlfriend_, get over it." Jeremy grinned and Piper blushed before glancing between her sister and her boyfriend who both still had tight grips on her arms.

"Guys, let me go…" Piper whispered as the crowd around them began to chant for a fight.

"Look, Prudence, stop trying to control her life all the time. She'll be fine with me, if that's what your so worried…"

"Safe with you?" Prue repeated, cutting the boy off. "The hell she will! I don't give a shit about who you think you are, I don't like you and I don't trust you. You're a player, Jeremy, and I won't stand back and watch my sister get hurt!"

The cafeteria filled with loud ooh's and cheers of approval as Jeremy's face heated up and he glared at Prue, ashamed that someone was calling him out.

"_What _I do with Piper, _how _I do it with Piper, and _why _I do it with Piper is none of your concern. She is my girlfriend and there's nothing you can do to change that." Jeremy smirked, tugging Piper as Prue's grip loosened a little.

"You disgust me, I swear if my sister didn't like you so much…" Prue began, but Jeremy scoffed and held up his hand to cut the girl off.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Halliwell." Jeremy chuckled bitterly, sighing lightly as he scanned Prue down with a hazy look in his orbs.

Prue knew he was right, threatening Jeremy was only hurting her sister and the look Piper was giving her scared the hell out of her.

"Don't think this is over," Prue warned coldly, glaring up at the boy.

"I think it is," Jeremy murmured in happiness, before turning his attention to Piper and offering his arm towards her. "Come on, Piper, I'll walk you to class."

With a fleeting look towards her older sister Piper slid her small hand through Jeremy's bulky arm and turned away, staring back at Prue over her shoulder before Jeremy led her away. Prue was fuming as she breathed heavily and crossed her arms over her chest.

The crowd suddenly came to focus as Prue stared left and right, her eyebrows furrowed as HBIC came out to play.

"There is nothing to see here, get the hell out of my cafeteria." Prue hissed and everyone aside from the jocks and cheerleaders left without another word.

* * *

Stray strands of brunette curls escaped the red headband as Piper tip-toed into the house, trying to be as quite as possible so she didn't wake anyone up. She was just getting home from being with Jeremy and to say it was the worst night of her life was an understatement.

Placing a hand against the hallway wall to balance herself she slid off her flat and changed to the other arm, sighing as her bare feet pressed against the wood floor of the manor.

The middle teenager tip-toed past the couch and she jumped as someone grabbed her wrist, a hand flying over her mouth to cover her scream.

"Shh, it's me!" A voice hissed and Piper whirled around to face her tiny sister, smiling as she watched Phoebe straighten out her tank-top and then her long teddy-bear printed bottoms.

"It's late," Piper muttered lamely, Phoebe rolling her eyes before slipping her hand into Piper's and dragging her up the stairs.

"If I would have been Prue you'd be so dead now," Phoebe commented, releasing the older girl's hand as she spun around to face her older sister once they had reached Piper's room.

"I know, I just...was out." Piper blushed before turning away from Phoebe and pulling out a pair of black shorts and a purple tank-top.

"Out? Piper, you _never _go out." Phoebe snorted as Piper slipped from her jeans and t-shirt, shorts going up first as she followed it with the tank-top. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...what in the world is that?"

Piper's face paled as she glanced down to see a dark violet bruise forming on her upper arm, another matching bruise on her opposite arm.

"Nothing," Piper assured her with a shrug. "Now, why are you up, little sister?"

"Because you're my older sister and I needed to know you were okay before I went to bed, I even covered for you by playing you." Phoebe grumbled as she crawled onto Piper's bed with her sibling.

"Thanks Pheebs, I owe you." Piper sniffed, climbing in next to her sister as Phoebe threw the blankets over both her and her sister's form.

"Piper, are you okay?" Phoebe asked softly, the darkness settling around them as Piper breathed in deeply and snuggled the kid close, leaning down to apply a soft kiss to the brunette tresses.

"Yeah, Pheebs, I'm just fine." Piper assured her.

Phoebe gave a grunt of answer before allowing her body to shut down, her eyes fluttering open and closed as she felt Piper's breathing even out and the older girl's hand softly loosen to fall lazily. The young girl felt a small tear caress a path down her cheek as she laid alone in her older sister's arms.

Something about Piper wasn't right...something about the bruises, the lying, the breaking curfews, and the smiles were all lies.

* * *

"Piper, Phoebe breakfast is ready!" Andy called from the stair bottoms.

Silence greeted Prue's boyfriend as he shrugged and returned to where Prue was sliding a piece of toast onto Phoebe's plate.

"Did you get them?" Prue questioned, pressing a quick kiss to Andy's lips as he leaned against the counter and bit into an apple.

"Yeah, but they didn't answer, guess their getting dressed or something." Andy replied as he crunched the fruit and Prue gagged, watching small liquid droplets split into the air.

"That's disgusting," Prue commented, but Andy just smiled and took another loud bite, getting close to Prue's face and sweetly nuzzling her nose against his own.

"Oh God, tone down the porn there's a child in the room!" Phoebe scoffed, smirking as she sat down at the table and began to take big bites of the eggs Prue had made.

"Funny," Andy chuckled as Phoebe sent him her usual sarcastic look, eggs dangling from the corners of her mouth.

"Where's Piper?" Prue asked as Phoebe chugged her milk and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, continuing her quest on the eggs.

"'ettin dressed 'robably." Phoebe mumbled through her food.

"Does anyone have manners around here?" Prue snapped as she rolled her eyes and washed a dish in the sink, Phoebe and Andy trading looks before they returned to their business.

"Gotta go, Jer's here!" Piper called from the front hallway, her voice ricocheting off the walls.

"Wait, Piper, you didn't eat anything!" Prue yelled after her.

"Um, it's fine...I'm not hungry. See ya!" Piper answered back and both Prue and Phoebe frowned as the door slammed and they sat there in silence.

"She dating Evans still?" Andy snarled, tossing his apple in the wastebasket as Phoebe lost her appetite and stood to wash her plate.

"Yeah," Phoebe and Prue answered together, but as Phoebe began to clean the china plate the older girl noticed her sister's hands shaking and then saw Phoebe's pale complexion.

"Whoa, you okay there Pheebs?" Prue asked, lowering her voice as she flexed an eyebrow.

"What? Yeah, of course." Phoebe answered with a forced smile, rushing through the washing of the plate before jetting off for her backpack.

Andy drove the girls to school and pulled into his normal parking place, the cheerleaders and jocks surrounding their own cars close by and from the backseat Phoebe spotted Piper leaning against Jeremy's car with her boyfriend standing possessively beside her.

Jeremy Evans was the typical jock...tall and muscular without an ounce of any fat on his body; when he moved across the football field it was powerful and each tackle was flawless. His smile sped up your heart and tangled your brain as he used his sweet words to charm his way into your pants.

A movement grabbed Phoebe's attention and her eyes instantly turned to see Jeremy turn Piper to face him, his nose rubbing against hers and the young girl's heart twisted when she noticed Piper's straightened back and rigid neck.

"Pheebs, lets go!" Prue ordered from the passenger seat and Phoebe jumped slightly in her seat before sliding out and wincing as the noises of the parking lot hit her full on.

"Andy, Prue it's about time you lovebirds got here!" Ashley, a bubbly blonde cheerleader exclaimed as she bounced to Prue's side, smiling brightly at Phoebe. "Hey squirt,"

"Don't call her that, Ash. She hates it." Prue reminded her before grabbing her pom-poms and cheer bag from Andy's trunk and joining the rest of her squad.

"Sorry," Ashley sighed, rolling her eyes and flicking her wrist to start a new conversation.

Jeremy had casually approached the growing swarm, arm still strung around Piper's shoulders as he smirked and winked at giggling passing girls.

"What's going on over here?" Jeremy asked, the group turning to allow him and Piper entrance as they stared at the two.

"Wow, Piper, you look great!" Ashley gushed as she watched Piper blush and mumbled a word of gratitude, her dark eyes falling to the ground.

Prue scanned Piper's outfit over in anger, the way the boys were watching her little sister wasn't settling in her stomach well and from the look on Phoebe's face her baby sister was tasting the same bittersweet thoughts.

Innocent Piper had dropped her good girl wear for a pair of light faded jeans and a tight yellow tank-top, her normal black flats still on and her body shielded by Jeremy's letterman.

"Hey Piper, can you help me with this last math problem?" Phoebe chirped, gaining her sister's attention as Piper wiggled her way from the football player's embrace and danced over to Phoebe.

"What's up?" Piper questioned, popping the last word as her young sibling drew out her math homework and pointed to a blank problem on the sheet.

"I think I'm supposed to square it, but I'm not really sure." Phoebe lied, faking a innocent pout as Piper laughed and took the pencil Phoebe was offering her.

"Okay, well, first you take the number…"

As Piper went into her explanation Phoebe took the time to glance at Jeremy with a smug, satisfied smile her heart thudding when she saw his flaming eyes and clinched fists.

"Did that help, Pheebs?" Piper asked as Phoebe glanced down to see her sister's numbers written and scathed out perfectly.

"Yeah, thanks sis." Phoebe squeaked, enveloping Piper in a hug as the group around them gave mocking awe's and watched Phoebe draw away from them.

With one more look at Piper, Phoebe turned away and sprinted towards her group of friends who all excitedly whispered and laughed with her the minute she joined in.

Jeremy captured Piper's arm as she slowly made her way towards him and Piper's heart rate increased as he glared heavily down at her.

"We'll discuss this later," Piper assured him, but she whimpered as his eyes clouded with a familiar threat.

"No, we'll talk about it _now_." Jeremy snarled, his tone cutting as he gripped her upper arm and hauled her towards the building.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Prue demanded after them, but Jeremy squeezed Piper's arm in warning before she stumbled after him up the steps and followed him into a nearby empty classroom.

"What's the matter? I was just helping my sister with her math!" Piper scoffed in disbelief, but Jeremy growled and spun to face her.

"I saw the save me looks you were shooting her way, don't lie to me! Does Phoebe know anything about what's happened between us?" Jeremy asked, his voice raising as he got angrier¾that was a bad sign for Piper, a very bad sign.

"No, Jeremy, of course not! I would never do anything…" But her voice lowered as Jeremy suddenly shoved her into the wall, fists clenched.

"I do this because I love you," Jeremy muttered as he rolled his sleeves up.

"I...I know. I love...I love you too." Piper whispered as she breathed in deeply and got ready for what was coming her way.

Her eyes squeezed shut till they burned as she waited for the punishment, but he was just trying to make sure she behaved. Sometimes abuse was the only way to show he cared and Piper knew that.

* * *

A month went by and Piper was still Jeremy's girlfriend, nobody noticed the bruises and nobody noticed her pulling away.

Two months passed and Piper became distant and rebellious, breaking curfew and coming home drunk, but Prue figured it was a stage.

Three months came and this time Phoebe was the one who caught it, caught sight of Jeremy practically throwing Piper out of his car...she noticed and she was taking action.

So, the following Monday Phoebe happily skipped beside her older sister as she walked towards the girl's locker, Piper staring at her like she was insane. As they reached the tan locker Piper's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Andy standing against it.

"Hey, your late." Andy's deep voice mumbled as he glanced wordlessly at Phoebe before a sympathetic smile fell on his face. "Let's go,"

Phoebe slowly slid her fingers into Piper's palm and led her down the hallway, students parting as they passed by, the groups only rebuilding once they were past and they all stared and whispered rumor after rumor.

They led Piper into the empty gym and Andy stood guard at the doorway as Piper's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, her eyes falling on the raven haired girl before her...Prue. Her sister stood puzzled in the middle of the room, her favorite possession of pom-poms resting at her feet.

"What's going on?" Piper demanded, her eyes scanning over her little sister and then Andy who was avoiding eye contact.

"Um, Pheebs said we needed to talk...that the three of us needed to talk." Prue explained weakly, her face pale and her normal expressive eyes full of uncertainty.

Piper began to play the childlike card, fluttering her long lashes in Prue's direction and pushing out her bottom lip and to Phoebe's disbelief she noticed Prue nearly melting at Piper's feet.

"Okay, stop with the pout." Phoebe hissed, Piper's features snapping back to normal as she glared icily at Phoebe. "Tell her, Piper, tell her or I'll do it...it's your choice."

The longing and pleading in her little sister's voice left Piper halted in her spot as she gapped at the family before her. Finally, with a desperate look on her face, Piper slid off Jeremy's jacket to revile her arms and then followed with lifting her shirt.

Bruise after bruise lined Piper's stomach, red marks carved delicately on her smooth skin, and scars followed a path of purple and black down her pelvis.

"No. Fucking. Way." Andy hissed from the doorway, he had the back view of Piper and that was torture enough.

"Piper, did he ever…" Phoebe asked casually, trailing off towards the end.

"He tried, but you and Prue came home." Piper breathed with tears rushing down her face, eyelashes decorated with tears like a Christmas tree.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Prue thundered, her voice echoing throughout the room as she pushed herself forward, ramming past Andy who stumbled and instantly chased after her.

"Piper, come on." Phoebe begged, grabbing her sister's hand and dragging the seemingly paralyzed girl after their thundering sister.

Profanities and grunts perked Phoebe's ears up as she peeked into a classroom to see Prue standing in the front of the room with her eyes locked on her target.

"You mother fucking douche," Prue hissed before launching herself in the air and knocking Jeremy to the tile, kids jumping from their seats with screams and the teacher gasping in shock.

Prue's fist pounded relentlessly into his pretty boy face, marring his features as Jeremy grunted and blindly swung, missing every time as Prue pulled back and then fired back at him. Standing, Prue drug Jeremy to his feet and aimed a skillful knee into his groin, watching with a bitter laugh as the color drained from his features and he hit his knees with a whimper.

"Get the fuck back up, Evans!" Prue ordered, knocking a hand into his jaw. "I wanna see you beg just like you made my sister do!"

"Prudence, what is going on?" Ms. Baxter, the owner of the classroom, questioned in worry as Prue's cheeks streamed with tears.

"I wanna hear you cry, did you make my sister cry?" Prue snapped, her voice catching towards the end as she finished the question with a blow to the jaw.

"Did she bleed?" Another blow to the stomach.

"Did she scream?" This hit aimed for his mouth, the target reached as he grunted.

Suddenly, her fists were pulled back as Prue found herself being taken away by the campus guards, her legs flying every which way as she attempted to break free. Her pleads were desperate through her sobs as her hair came free from her pony-tail, framing her face.

"It's not over, I'll kill you!" Prue threatened brokenly. "I'll kill you just like you killed my sister!"

That was all it took before the world crashed down around them, the classroom falling silent as Ms. Baxter called for the school nurse.

She got away from the fight with a split lip and a scolding from Phoebe, but that night Prue leaned against her younger sister's doorway and watched Piper sleep.

The small brunette looked so peaceful and Prue couldn't help but sigh and then smile at the sight of her sister clutching that old teddy-bear, as she went to leave she heard a whimper and Prue instantly halted and turned back to stare.

"I promised to tell you if anything ever hurt me," Piper whispered with her back to Prue.

"I promised to protect you with my life," Prue replied as a lone tear made a burning path down her left cheek. "Guess we both failed, huh?"

Piper was silent as she rolled over and looked desperately at Prue, "Stay with me tonight,"

That was all it took for the older girl to scramble in beside Piper and hold her tight, assuring herself that she could protect her.

And she would, she could, she _was..._little by little


End file.
